What Happened Last Night?
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: After Karkat and Terezi have a major spat with one another, Terezi hides away for some alone time... Or so she thought. When someone decides to help her cheer up, things get a little less lonely than she was expecting. Gamzee x Terezi, Karkat x Terezi smut possibly in later chapters :) Rated M for language and sexy times! (Alternian setting, most likely pre-scratch)


Okay so.. This is literally the first story I've posted in years. Um... I'm gonna apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. It's almost 1 AM here, I'm tired and I just got the sudden urge to write this out of the blue. But I will be continuing it and the other chapters are probably (hopefully) going to be a little more lengthy.  
I have gained an acquired taste to Homestuck, considering I've read it for the past year or so and I've fallen in love with it. So possibly expect random little fics about it from moi when I get an idea for one.

Homestuck (c) Andrew Hussie

* * *

I awoke to darkness. Well, to be entirely honest, I wouldn't have know the difference anyways. Considering I'm blind. But just by the dense air surrounding me, I could tell it wasn't exactly daylight yet.

A certain smell was extremely overwhelming, although I couldn't quite pick it out, not to mention the lingering stench of... Blood? Whatever it was, it was pungent and unpleasant to say the least. I tried to feel around for my surrounds to get a better idea of where I was. It felt like I was sitting on a pile of blankets and pillows. Odd.

I don't remember much from last night. I was walking around, attempting to avoid everyone and then... Oh no, our fight. Of course, that HAD to be the one thing I clearly remembered. _"When is that boy ever going to learn from his mistakes?, _I thought to myself with a heavy sigh. I tried to think of other things, while looking for my glasses. Well, feeling for them, essentially.

I rubbed my temples and let my hands lightly fall to my sides. Which, until I grazed my cold flesh, I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing any clothing. I let out a quick gasp, feeling myself for a stitch of fabric. Nadda. My head started to spin as I wondered where the hell my clothes were and why they weren't on my body. I decided to be brave, stand up and find them. Not the smartest idea while blind and not having a clue about what your surroundings are.

As I walked, I bumped into a few things on the floor. I took a step forward and almost tripped, so I reached to catch my balance on a table or at least something so I didn't fall flat on my ass. I felt like I was extending my arm out into a void, absolute nothingness. Until my hand fell short into a thick, pile of a sticky, gooey liquid.

"Huh..?" the sound barely a breath from my lips. I pulled myself toward to table, drawing my fingers closer to my nose for a possible scent. It smelt sickeningly sweet, definitely not something I'd eat a lot of. But why would it be in my room? I decided to have a taste. With one quick lick, I bitterly squirmed at the toxic flavor and rubbed the goop off onto my stomach. It was a slime pie.

I turned to lean back, but without noticing, I had begun to cause a chain reaction. Before I could stop myself, my weight landed on a horn, making a loud "HONK" that echoed off the dark bedroom walls. I flinched, hoping I didn't wake everyone in vicinity of you up.

"D4mn 1t G4mz33... Gott4 stop l34v1ng your sh1t 4ll ov3r th3 pl4c3.." I said quietly, waiting for something else to occur, letting out a sigh of relief when nothing stirred. Now that you think about it, you haven't seen that fucker in a while. Everyone was looking for him not too long ago, but no doubt it's been months since anyone has actually found him or heard from him, especially after his killing spree.

I began to relax again and continue with the search for my clothes, only to tense up when a set of slender, cold, bony fingers began to make their way around my torso. My breath hitched and I froze in my tracks, hoping this was some sort of bad dream.

"GoOd MoRnInG... TeReZi."

Then I realized, this wasn't my room at all. I was in his.


End file.
